Foi de grand frère
by just-one-dream
Summary: Ace avait bien du souci à se faire. La bouille adorable de son petit frère assurait à ce dernier bien des problèmes. Mais, foi de grand frère, même si tout un océan les séparait, il serait toujours là pour le protéger contre tous les pervers qui l'entouraient !
**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien, que le moral est là, que la santé est là, que le soleil est là… Et que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles (oui, je suis en train de lire Candide). On se retrouve pour un OS centré sur la relation fraternelle d'Ace et Luffy. Ca fait quelques temps qu'il était en préparation et je me suis remise dessus maintenant que j'ai un peu plus de temps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tout avait commencé quant Ace avait vu son petit frère à Alabasta, pour la première fois depuis trois ans. Et il pouvait affirmer qu'il avait vraiment changé, dans le bon sens du terme. Ses traits enfantins ne s'étaient pas tous envolés mais son visage avait quand même vieillit, il avait une musculature bien développé tout en gardant des courbes assez fine, des grands yeux chocolats, et un sourire à en faire pâlir les clowns d'envie. Aux yeux d'Ace, son petit frère était le gosse le plus mignon sur cette planète. Et, malheureusement, il avait réalisé pendant son séjour à Alabasta qu'il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

Le sabreur aux cheveux verts pour commencer. Un certain Zoro. Ce type que Luffy avait rencontré en premier, avec qui il avait partagé toute son aventure, toute son histoire, tous ses délires, tous ses problèmes. Luffy avait dit à Zoro chaque chose qu'il aurait du lui dire à lui, son grand frère. Et puis, y avait la manière dont ils se regardaient aussi. La première chose qui apparaissait dans leurs pupilles était une fidélité sans faille, suivie par une bonne dose de respect, et talonné par une lueur folle, qu'Ace ne savait pas comment décrire, dans laquelle il savait que les deux compagnons relataient leurs aventures, celles que même le reste de l'équipage ne connaissait pas.

Et puis, ce sourire que Zoro avait quand Luffy lui parlait. Un sourire protecteur, pire que Sabo. Y avait cette façon que Zoro avait de passer son pouce au coin des lèvres de Luffy quand celui-ci avait fini de manger et qu'il restait quelques morceaux de nourriture. Sans oublier le fait que ce soit le sabreur qui plonge à l'eau, mort d'inquiétude, à chaque fois que son capitaine avait la bonne idée d'aller dire bonjour aux poissons. Et Ace était horriblement jaloux car il savait que ça aurait du être son rôle et pas celui d'un parfait inconnu avec une couleur de cheveux ridicule qui ne connaissait même pas sa droite et sa gauche.

La navigatrice aussi. Elle avait ce pouvoir flippant de pouvoir frapper Luffy avec le poing alors qu'elle ne possédait pas le haki. Et, quant elle s'y mettait, la rousse pouvait être absolument terrifiante, genre, vraiment. Mais ni Luffy, ni aucun des autres membres de l'équipage ne voyaient les regards prolongés que Nami, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelait, avait sur Luffy. Parfois, elle ne devait pas s'en rendre compte elle-même. Mais elle avait une lueur nostalgique dans le regard quant elle fixait Luffy. Un autre membre de l'équipage lui avait dit que Luffy avait sauvé le village de la demoiselle avant de crier « Tu es ma nakama ! »

Luffy avait toujours été totalement inculte au sujet des sentiments, et ce n'était pas Ace qui s'était dévoué pour lui apprendre. Mais merde quoi ! Luffy avait dit « MA nakama ». Et c'était terriblement enrageant. Presque autant que de voir la rousse embrasser la joue de son capitaine avec un air de reconnaissance et une lueur presque admirative dans les yeux.

Et le sniper, Usopp, ou un truc comme ça. Avec un pif de trois mètres de long, rien que ça, ça rendait Ace méfiant. Mais en plus, ce type entraînait son petit frère dans ses conneries : se mettre des baguettes dans le nez, quelle idée à la con ! Et puis ce type, c'était le fils de Yasopp, le sniper du Roux, habituellement, ça lui serait passé au dessus de la tête, surtout lui, mais là, ça concernait son petit frère. Et Ace avait tendance à voir des dangers à tous les coins de rue quand ça concernait le gamin. Inutile de dire qu'il savait par conséquent, très bien, que l'insertion de long pif dans l'équipage de Luffy n'était qu'une manigance du Roux qui s'assurait d'avoir une grande emprise sur l'équipage de son petit frère.

Puis ce type était un peureux, toujours à se cacher, à pleurer et à s'inventer des maladies plus improbables les unes que les autres, obligeant ses nakamas et donc Luffy à régler le problème. Ce mec était un pirate, non d'un poisson d'eau douce ! Il n'avait pas à réveiller son capitaine en plein milieu de la nuit parce qu'une petite araignée avait décidé d'envahir le lieu sacré nommé les toilettes. Et encore moins quand la dite araignée se révélait être un amas de poussière.

Y avait aussi le cuisinier, Sanji. Rien que ses sourcils en vrille rendaient Ace méfiant. Il n'aimait pas ce type, malgré le fait que sa cuisine soit super bonne. Il pouvait profiter de l'inattention de Luffy pour empoisonner la viande, et personne ne pourrait rien faire car il prétendrait que son petit frère, le futur Roi des Pirates, était mort en s'étouffant avec un bon gigot. La honte. Ce Sanji était aussi bizarre qu'exubérant et il avait une fâcheuse manie à courir après tout ce qui possédait des formes féminines. Et ça, ça cachait forcément quelque chose. Il avait beau le savoir, Luffy s'entourait vraiment de personnes étranges.

Mais ce cuisinier avait beau être ridicule avec ses cœurs à la place des yeux, il était puissant. Il ne faisait pas parti du « Monster Trio » pour rien. Et il avait une tendance à se positionner à la gauche de Luffy, une main sur son épaule, le regard confiant. Et Ace détestait ça, parce que son petit frère avait exactement le même regard. Et que ça, ça ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : Luffy n'hésiterait pas à confier sa vie à ce type. Et ça, son frère ne le sentait mais alors pas du tout.

Et y avait ce raton laveur, enfin ce renne, Chopper ! Il était beaucoup trop mignon pour être innocent. Et il avait des drôles de tics comme, se cacher du mauvais sens, ou insulter quand il recevait des compliments. A coup sûr, il allait transformer son innocent petit frère en un horrible délinquant. Et il se prétendait être médecin en plus, lui, un animal ! Il devait veiller sur la santé du petit frère le plus adorable au monde alors qu'il n'était qu'une toute petite bestiole qu'on défonce en moins d'une seconde.

Et même quant il se transformait en chose un peu plus puissante, ce renne parlant restait un trouillard au même titre que le sniper. Et puis, ouai, il admettait sans problème qu'il était jaloux de voir cette bestiole dormir au chaud, emmitouflé dans les bras de son petit frère, ronflant comme un troupeaux d'éléphant, et souriant comme un bienheureux. Ce Chopper s'accaparait entièrement la gentillesse de Luffy, et ce crétin ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher.

Puis, la princesse aussi. Elle ne faisait pas partie de l'équipage au chapeau de paille, mais Ace avait le mauvais pressentiment que son petit frère n'allait pas l'abandonner si facilement. Vivi qu'elle s'appelait : Un caractère de merde, une voix criarde, et une tendance à pleurer pour rien. Le commandant ne l'aimait pas. Mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas de son petit frère qui considérait déjà la fille aux cheveux bleus comme une de ses Nakamas. Une princesse avec un pays tombant en ruine, au bord de la guerre civile. Et cette fille entraînait son petit frère là dedans, sans le moindre état d'âme.

Et elle avait toujours le sourire quand Luffy lui parlait, et ça cachait forcément quelque chose. Qui était cette princesse pour confier son pays aux mains de pirates ? Car oui, son petit frère chéri, innocent, trop mignon, et avec un sourire de trois kilomètres, était devenu un pirate très fort. Et cette Vivi avait envahi son navire, l'avait emmené dans son pays, et le maintenait loin de ce qui était le plus important pour un pirate : l'océan. Et à coup sûr, elle allait lui demander de rester après que Luffy ait réussi à sauver son pays.

Ace avait quitté son petit frère après, mais il avait continué à prendre de ses nouvelles. Il avait ainsi pu rencontrer les nouveaux membres de son équipage avant même de les connaître.

Y avait Nico Robin, la survivante d'Ohara. Celle qui avait lutté aux côtés de Crocodile, et donc contre Luffy, à Alabasta. Rien que pour ça, Ace ne comprenait pas pourquoi son petit frère s'entourait d'elle. Si elle avait trahi le croco', elle n'hésiterait certainement pas à le trahir lui, et ce, à la première occasion. Puis merde quoi, cette fille avait des yeux partout et elle était du genre à espionner n'importe qui pour n'importe quelle raison. Et elle était puissante, elle était donc dangereuse. Et en plus, elle avait la trentaine. Pour l'instant, son petit frère ne s'était entouré que de personne ayant un peu près son âge.

Mais le must avec cette Robin, c'était qu'elle mettait son petit frère dans des situations totalement improbables : comme déclarer la guerre au gouvernement mondial par exemple. Et le grand frère savait très bien ce qu'elle avait crié « Je veux vivre ! », il avait su à cet instant qu'il pouvait la compter comme un danger. Elle allait faire partie intégrante de l'équipage de Luffy et ça se voyait dans ses yeux : elle avait confiance en lui, et elle savait qu'il allait le sauver.

Dans le même moment, l'équipage au chapeau de paille avait compté un nouveau membre un cyborg. Si ça n'avait pas été une menace pour son petit frère, Ace aurait certainement fait comme tout le monde et aurait été admiratif du type et de toutes ses fonctions. Mais là, ce Franky n'avait pas hésité à se promener sans bas en plein milieu d'un port pour rejoindre le nouveau navire de Luffy. Luffy qui était d'ailleurs en train d'agiter le slip dans les airs. Y avait que son petit frère pour se faire des nakamas de façon si étrange.

Et même si c'était ce Franky qui avait construit le Sunny, Ace n'aimait pas le fait que son petit frère soit en totale admiration devant lui. A quoi ça pouvait bien servir de faire apparaître une main dans sa propre main ? Franchement ? Pourquoi Luffy était-il obligé de s'entourer de personnes aussi bizarres les unes que les autres ? Il pouvait pas juste avoir quelqu'un de normal dans son équipage pour une fois ?

Et en dernier lieu pour cet équipage, y avait eu le musicien. Un certain Brook. Un squelette. Ouai, un squelette, fait d'os et créant des blagues de merdes sans arrêt. Et avec une manie à vouloir voir des sous-vêtements féminins. Et comment avait-il rejoint son petit frère ? Oh bah Luffy avait sauvé sa vie, et lui avait redonné espoir. Tout simplement. Et c'était suspect. Parce que c'était trop simple et que ça donnait une trop bonne raison à ce Brook d'avoir une confiance aveugle envers son capitaine. Confiance réciproque, bien entendu. Luffy était beaucoup trop naïf, suffisait que quelqu'un lui dise que son chapeau était beau pour qu'il considère cette personne comme cool.

Et puis ce Brook, c'était le musicien, celui qui était chargé de mettre de l'ambiance sur le navire. Bien qu'Ace ne doutait pas qu'à partir du moment où son petit frère était sur un navire, y avait de l'ambiance. Mais ce type avait sûrement dépassé les 70 ans, et aux dernières nouvelles, à partir d'un certain âge, on a plus trop le sens du rythme. Et oui, il était forcé d'admettre qu'il essayait de trouver la moindre petite raison pour éloigner ce squelette de son petit frère.

Et puis, Ace s'était fait capturé. Et sa mise en cellule lui avait donné tout le temps de ruminer sur ces personnes entourant le gosse le plus adorable de la planète, alias son petit frère.

Le pire restait quand même Shanks. Même avant de l'avoir rencontré, il savait que ce type, ce _roux_ , allait le faire chier. Quel mec de trente ans irait sympathiser avec un gosse, franchement ? Un type pas net. Ouai, puis même, il savait que Lu' deviendrait fan de lui s'il sacrifiait son bras, c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait fait : uniquement dans le but de profiter de lui plus tard. Shanks n'était qu'un gros manipulateur qui allait tout faire pour obtenir Lu' tout entier.

Il l'avait laissé grandir, parce que la Grand Line, et plus particulièrement l'Enfer, était beaucoup trop dangereuse pour un gosse. Mais il avait attendu, et maintenant que Luffy était devenu grand, il allait vouloir qu'il rejoigne son équipage. Mais ça ce n'était pas possible, parce que Luffy allait devenir le Roi des Pirates, et que Shanks n'était qu'une obstacle sur cette route. Un obstacle qu'il fallait dégager, parce qu'avec son sourire trop grand, il allait forcément devenir une menace. Rien qu'à voir l'étincelle qu'il avait dans les yeux quant il parlait de son héritier.

Puis, d'où il mettait un pronom possessif devant un nom qui désignait Luffy? Il considérait peut-être le gamin comme un type digne de prendre sa suite, mais il n'avait en rien le droit de l'appeler _son_ héritier. Luffy était son petit frère, il était le seul à avoir le droit de dire ça. Et si ça plaisait pas à Shanks, eh bien, il se ferait un plaisir de lui envoyer son point dans la face. Il avait toujours était impulsif quand ça concernait Luffy…

Et Garp lui avait apprit qu'un certain Kuma avait attaqué Lu' et l'avait séparé de son équipage en les envoyant valdinguer à travers le Monde. Alors si c'était une bonne chose que le sabreur aux cheveux verts quitte les semelles de son petit frère, Ace avait toutes les raisons de se poser des questions. Pourquoi Kuma avait-il aidé son petit frère ? Parce qu'avec Kizaru sur l'île, Luffy n'avait aucune chance. Ce type avait déjà attaqué son petit frère quant il était sur Thriller Back, et voilà qu'il recommençait. Il était donc tombé sous son charme et ne pouvait plus le lâcher… Il ne voyait que ça.

Et maintenant, alors qu'il allait se faire exécuter, il avait eu la surprise de voir son petit frère débarquer sur le champ de bataille, entouré par énormément de gens de bizarre.

Comme Iwankov par exemple. Ce type, enfin, il croyait que c'était un mec, avait un style très particulier et avait toujours le sourire quant il regardait Luffy. Puis, il faisait parti de la Révolution, par conséquent, de la même organisation que ce salopard de Dragon, qui avait abandonné Lu' à sa naissance. Rien que pour ça, Iwankov pouvait être considéré comme un ennemi. Un ennemi avec une grande puissance et qui s'était déjà attiré la sympathie de Luffy, au moment où il lui avait retiré dix années de sa précieuse vie. Connard.

Puis qu'est-ce que Luffy foutait avec Crocodile, et puis Baggy aussi, pourquoi est-ce que son si précieux petit frère parlait avec un minable comme lui ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Doflamingo regardait son derrière se remuer alors qu'il courrait vers lui ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que Mihauk venait foutre dans le tas, lui aussi il était tombé sous le charme de Luffy ? Et c'était vraiment Smoker qui s'élançait vers lui, une lueur de folie dans le regard et la bave dégoulinante sur le menton ?

Minute. Pourquoi est-ce que Marco aidait Luffy ? Ace avait serré les poings, le Phénix n'allait pas si mettre, hors de question, Luffy c'était SON petit frère, il le partageait pas. Et non, Ace n'était absolument pas possessif, ni jaloux, ni même protecteur… il était juste un homme ayant pour petit frère le type le plus adorable que la Terre n'ait jamais porté. Mais si Marco voulait garder ce qui faisait de lui un homme, il allait devoir s'éloigner de Luffy, et vite.

Et cette Hancock, encore et toujours. Déjà quant il l'avait vu en prison, Ace savait qu'elle allait lui causer bien des soucis. Une si belle femme, même lui n'y était pas insensible, si puissante, si influente, allait forcément vouloir s'approprier son petit frère. Et pourquoi est-ce que Luffy la serrait dans ces bras ? Nan, c'était de la triche ! Comment Ace pouvait-il le protéger si Lu' ne faisait pas le moindre effort ? Il était puissant mais quand même, faut pas trop lui en demander.

Même son Père si mettait, à discuter avec Luffy, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Le Monde se liguait contre lui ou quoi ? Et pourquoi Garp se mettait entre lui et son petit frère ? Il n'avait pas le droit. Ace voulait le voir, et là, il lui bloquait la vue. Il voulait voir son petit frère grandir, aux prix de nombreux sacrifices, et Garp n'avait pas l'autorisation de l'empêcher de voir ce spectacle.

Luffy allait venir le sauver. Quelle ironie de dire cette phrase, lui qui s'était promit de toujours protéger son petit frère, c'était maintenant l'inverse qui se produisait. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il courrait sur le champ de bataille, de nouveau libre. C'était presque s'il ne se revoyait pas, une dizaine d'année plus tôt, courir aux côtés de la même personne. Ils avaient beaucoup changé.

Et alors que le point de magma lui traversait le corps, Ace souriait. Parce que jusqu'à la fin, il pourra se vanter d'être celui qui aura toujours protégé son petit frère.

* * *

Depuis l'antre de Davy Jones, deux années étaient passées, et Ace continuait tant bien que mal de veiller sur son petit frère. Et il n'arriva pas à s'empêcher de crier quand un révolutionnaire blond s'approcha de Luffy

« SABO, ELOIGNE TOI DE _MON_ PETIT FRERE ! »


End file.
